mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Guile
300px |Caption = Artwork from Super Street Fighter IV}} Guile is a character from the Street Fighter series, hailing from the USA and first appearing in Street Fighter II. Guile was a Major in the United States Air Force, but had to leave to avenge the death of his best friend Charlie Nash, who was killed by M. Bison. A charge character, Guile is best known for having only two special moves: the Sonic Boom and the Flash Kick. His hairdo was inspired by Rudolph Von Stroheim from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. In M.U.G.E.N, Guile was made by various authors. Masa's version Masa's version dates back to 2001 and doesn't work on M.U.G.E.N 1.0. It uses Street Fighter II sprites. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Specials Palette Gallery TESTP's version This version is a 6-button character that does its own thing rather than being arcade-accurate. It has new moves and references to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Specials ] | | }} ] || }} ] || }} || }} or || }} | | }} Hypers ] or |uses 1000 power| }} ] |uses 1000 power| }} ] |uses 1000 power| }} Palette Gallery N64Mario's Guile N64Mario's Guile is a 6-button character not unlike most (if not all) versions of Guile. The key factor that separates this Guile from the others, as well as how he appears in official games, is his insane combo potential and large damage output, easily allowing him to take out almost half the opponent's life just by performing a 10-hit combo. His hyper combos on their own deal large amounts of damage. Guile is very easy to play as due to how easy it is to rack up large combos with little effort outside of button-mashing, and of course the aforementioned large damage output. Guile still retains his typical Sonic Boom and Flash Kick specials, but has various new ones implemented as well; the same can be said with his hypers, though a multitude of hyper combos have been introduced, too. His power charge allows Guile to almost always have at least some meter, as the charge speed starts of relatively fast and just keeps increasing, giving him full meter mere seconds. Perhaps fortunately, Guile doesn't have an AI, meaning most of the time he'll be stuck in his power charge as M.U.G.E.N's default AI has a tendency to use those types of moves until hit. On the flip side, N64Mario's Guile has a "SFA3" mode that is activated through choosing any palette from 7-12. The mode removes any of the new hypers and makes Guile play almost like his Street Fighter Alpha 3 counterpart, subsequently dampening down his combo potential and making him far less easy to play as. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Specials + | | }} ] | Also available in SFA3 mode| }} ] | |}} ] |Also available in SFA3 mode|}} ] ||}} | |}} ] ||}} ||}} ||}} Hypers ] |Must be close to opponent Uses 1000 power|}} ] |Must be far from opponent Uses 1000 power|}} ] |Uses 3000 power|}} |Uses 1000~3000 power depending on button pressed|}} |Uses 1000~3000 power depending on button pressed|}} |Uses 1000~3000 power depending on button pressed|}} ] | Press again to fire more projectiles Uses 1000~3000 power depending on button pressed|}} ] | Hold for two additional projectiles Uses 1000~3000 power depending on how long is held|}} ] | SFA3 mode only Uses 1000~3000 power depending on button pressed|}} ] or |Uses 1000~3000 power depending on button pressed|}} Palette Gallery Palettes 1-6 are repeated for palettes 7-12. N64Guilepal1.png|guile (Original colours) N64Guilepal2.png|guile2 N64Guilepal3.png|guile3 N64Guilepal4.png|guile4 N64Guilepal5.png|guile5 N64Guilepal6.png|guile6 Mautek's Version Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Specials Palette Gallery Warusaki3's version Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Specials ] | | }} ] ||}} Hypers Palette Gallery Kurai Naito's version This Guile is a 4-button character that uses sprites from SNK vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos. It plays unlike that game, or any Guile entirely; while Guile is usually a charge character, his moves have an alternate way of being pulled off with quarter-circle motions. He has a bunch of attacks from his moveset spanning several fighting games, like his Opening Gambit hyper from the lesser known Street Fighter EX series, his Crossfire Assault hyper from Marvel vs. Capcom 2, and even Charlie's Sonic Break attack. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Specials ] | | }} ] || }} or ||}} or | |}} Hypers ] or or |uses 1000 power| }} ] or or |uses 1000 power| }} ] or or |uses 1000 power| }} ] or or |uses 1000 power| }} ] + + |uses 2000 power| }} ] + + | uses 2000 power| }} Palette Gallery Kamekaze's version Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Specials Palette Gallery TESTP and Robert the small's version Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Specials Palette Gallery Jmorphman's version Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Specials Palette Gallery Kain The Supreme's version This guile char uses Street fighter 2 style sprites. It's a six button char, although instead of x/y/z being punches and a/b/c being kicks, x/y/z are kicks and a/b/c are punches. Another difference is that his special moves are done with quarter circles instead of charge motions. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 2000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Specials | Ex version uses 500 power| }} |Ex version uses 5000 power| }} + + + + |uses 500 power| }} Hypers |uses 1000 power| }} |uses 1000 power| }} |uses 1000 power| }} |uses 2000 power| }} |uses 2000 power Needs less than 500 life|}} Palette Gallery Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Males Category:Caucasians Category:Characters from the United States Category:Heroes Category:SNK vs. Capcom Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Characters Category:Capcom Fighting Evolution Characters Category:Street Fighter EX Characters